Music Is The Key!
by HecateHebe
Summary: What do you do when the boy your suppost to be with is cheating on you with your sister. Show him what hell really means? And maybe fall in love too with his brother's music and him?
1. A Song Of Hurt!

**Music Is The Key **

**This is a Sessh and Kag match up  
so if you like it read on if not...!!  
Go found another story to read **

**Band 1: The Goddesses **

**Kagom:** Age 25/ Led Singer/ Guitar/ Flute

**Sango:** Age 25/ Bass/ Second Singer

**Ayame:** Age 23/ Drums/ Back Up Singer

**Kagure: **Age 24/ Keyboard/ Back Up Singer

**Band 2: The Sons Of Zeus **

**Sesshoumaru: **Age 28/ Led Singer/Guitar

**Kouga:** Age 25/ Drums/ Back Up Singer

**Miroku:** Age 26/ Bass/ Second Singer

**Naraka:** Age 27/ Keyboard/ Back Up Singer

**Other Charters: **

**InuYasha: **Age 26- Sesshomaru's little brother. He was with Kagome but, as always he some how he ended up with Kikyou.

**Kaede: **Age 59- She's the grandmother of Kagome, Kikyou, and Souta. She toke them in after both of their parents died.

**Kikyou:** Age 26- Kagome's older sister.

**Rin:** Age 6- Orphan and left on Sesshomaru's door step, he adopted into his house hold.

**Shippo: **Age 8- Also orphan and was adopted by Kagome.

**Souta: **Age 16- Kagome's little brother. Friends with Kohaku and Sango since he was little.

**Kohaku:** Age 16- Sango's little brother. Friends with Souta and Kagome since he was little.

* * *

**"HE DID WHAT??"** Sango yelled. 

"He's been cheating on you with your sister?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah...My brother told me today before I left." Kagome said

"Typical Male." Kagure snarled. They were at Kagome's house for band practice when Kagome told them that she was going to break it off with InuYasha because the sneaky son-of-a-bitch is running of to her sister Kikyou behind Kagome's back.

**"I'M GOING TO CUT HIS MANHOOD OFF!!!" **

"Easy there Sango. It's alright." Kagome said

"Wow, Kags!! You're really okay with this?"Ayame asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to deal with this my way."

"Alright Kags. If you say so." Sango said hooking up her guitar.

"I Do!! So lets get back to practicing. Don't forget that the **' Battle of the Bands' **is coming up."

"Yeah and from what I hear we're going to have some ruff competition this year." Kagure said.

"Yeah whatever! They know they can't beat last year's champs...And who are we?"

**"The Goddesses!!" **

"And What Do We Want?"

"To Rock!!"

"Alright Now!! Lets start with 'When It All Falls Apart' girls"

Sango started and the others followed with Kagome as led.

I'm having the day from hell,  
It wasn't all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No x2

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After band practice, Sango drove everyone home while Kagome went inside to feed her son Shippo and Souta. Shippo ended up in her life when she was walking home and saw him wondering streets on a rainy day by himself. She walked right up to him and asked where his parents were. When he said he didn't have any, she pitied the red headed boy, and decided to take him in. Two years later it seems like he was always there with her.

"Momma? Are you done yet?" Shippo walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah sis!! I am starving!!"

"Almost...How about we go to the park for lunch today?"

"Yeah!!"

" Not Me. I got homework and practice today. So I'll take mine here."

"Alright. I guess just you and me kiddo."

"YEAH!!!"

"Oh and Souta."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me about InuYasha."

"No Prob, Sis!!" He said and walked over to give her a hug. "This does not leave the house you here me!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Alright." He said and let go "And if he tries to tell you other wise tell Kikyuo."

"She's the problem."

"Don't be mad at her. She probuly didn't mean any of it.

"Yeah...whatever!" She said paking the last of the food and left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After lunch was done she let Shippo play on the playground while she read. He was on the swing when someone pushed him off. "You've been on to long." Said a little girl with black hair "It's my turn now."

"Hey!!" Shippo yelled "I was on there and you had no right to push me."

"I have all the right in the world to do whatever I want, and I want this swing."

He was getting reacy to hit her but..."MOMMMMAAAA!!!" Shippo yelled at top of his lungs for his mother. Snapping Kagome from her book.

"DADDDDDDDY!!!!" Yelled the little girl. Both parents went to their kids.

"What is it Sweetie?" Kagome was there first.

"This girl pushed me off the swing momma." he said pointing to the little girl.

"So what if I did!"

"Rin!!" A man behind her said.

"Yes Daddy."

"Say sorry right now to the boy!"

"But daddy!! It was his own fault for hogging the swing."

"RIN!!!"

"Oh alright!! I'm sorry for pushing you off the swing...hum?"

"Shippo."

"Shippo...So yeah I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh...My name is Kagome Higurashi and this little guy here is my adopted son Shippo...and you are?"

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi and this is Rin, and I'm sorry for the way she is acting." The man said from behind his daughter. "She usually very kind to others."

Then something hit her "Takahashi??"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't know an InuYasha Takahashi now would you?"

"Yeah he's my little brother."

* * *

Okay People!!! Here's a new story to think about!! I Hope You Like It!!! 


	2. A Song Of Meeting!

Oh Yeah...I forgot to tell you that everybody in this story is human...excapt for Sessh and Inu. I had to make them different some how and Sess is a little nicer too. Kagome and Kagure are the best of friends and know magic on the count of them being into **WICCA** along with Ayame and Sango. But that comes later and with that aside they also still look the same. You know the whole silver hair thing without the dog ears so...yeah whatever. Now On Ward To The Story.

* * *

**Last Time**

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi and this is Rin, and I'm sorry for the way she is acting." The man said from behind his daughter. "She usually very kind to others."

Then something hit her "Takahashi??"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't know an InuYasha Takahashi now would you?"

"Yeah he's my little brother."

**Now **

"You're that bastureds brother?"

"Half brother and watch what you say in front of the kids."

Kagome look at her son and Rin. "Alright now!" She said digging in her pockets and pulled out two dollars and gave each of them one. "Go get yourself some ice cream and** NO** candy Shippo. I can't handle you without Souta here when you get...what does Souta call it?...Powered up."

"That goes the some for you too Rin."

"Okay momma!!"

"Alright daddy!!"

The kids ran off to find the ice cream man while the adults...talked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Kagome told him everything. Right down to the part of her being in a band and InuYasha ceating on her with her own sister. She showed him a picture of her family and he couldn't see why his idot brother would leave this beauty for one that was less than her. Sesshomaru told her about him self, how rin got into his life and how he was also in a band called **'The Sons Zeus' **and he also talked aboutall the mean things he did to Inu when he was growing up.

"Like one time when we were playing Marko Polo pool in the back yard with Miroku..."

**Flash Back**

A teenager Sessh and Miroku yelling Polo and a blindfolded Inu yelling Marko. Thats when Sess got the idea to play a trick on his little brother. Something he saw on **'Via La Bam'** (I love this show) "Polo!!" they yelled as Sessh got out of the pool

"Marko!!"

"Polo!!" They yelled running toward the house and Miroku followed him

"Marko!!"

"Polo!!" They yelled from in side the house and being so young as Inu was he still thought his brother was still in the pool.

"Marko!!"

"Polo!!" Sess yelled while dragging four backets fulled with red paint. He and Miroku (Laughing) pured all of it into the pool and stair it up a little.

"Marko!!"

"Polo" Then he throw a large rock into the pool to make sound like he went under water. And Inu followed it...Right into the paint they put in there. When he surfaced he heard both Sesshomaru and Miroku were haveing a laughing fit. So He took the blindfold off and got out of the pool all **PINK** instead of red.

"Thats a... good color...on you Inu!!" Miroku said while laughing at his **PINK** friend.

"Hahaha...Yeah were did you ...get **IT!!**" and he went right back to another laughing fit.

"What are you guys talking..." then he saw his hands and feet were **PINK. **"What The HELL!!!"

**End of Flash Back **

"We got in troble of course but it was wroth the two weeks of punishment because he was pink for a full month and two days." he told her.

Kagome was laughing so hard she would have fallin right out of her seat if Sesshomaru didn't catch her. When she realived that she was in his arms, she stop laughing and just stared at his golden amber eyes and he at her baby blues. Their faces were so close together there can hear each others breathing. So close to..."MOOMMMAAA!! Mr.SESSHOMMMMMAAARRRRUUUUU!!!" Shippo called from some where. (**GOD!!** Don't you just love kids!)

They pulled apart from each other when they heard Shippo yelling, who was running to them in a panic.

"Momma!Momma!!rinandiwereplayingontheswingswhenthisguyjustwalkedupandpushmeandtookrin." He said in one breath.

"Okay Sweetie I didn't get any of that. Now Breath and tell me again slowly."

"Rin and I were playing on the swings when some guy came and pushed me and took Rin."

**"SAY WHAT???"**

* * *

Me: Alright!! Thats it for now anyway.

Sessh: Hey you can't leave the story like that.

Kags: Oh I can't wait the chapie is when all the fun begins.

Me: I know!

Sessh: **Are You Even Listeing To Me??**

Me: Chill I heard you.

Sessh: **WELL!**

Me: well what?? I can do what every I want to this story.

Sessh: **WHO THE HELL HAS MY DAUGHTER WENCH!!!**

Me: **I SAID CHILL!!** You'll get her back in the next chapie.

Kags: I know who has her!!

Sessh:Who??

Me: Shhhhhhush!!** 'Slaps a hand of Kagome's mouth.'** Not until the next chapie. Now both of you say bid audo to our lovely viewers.

Kags: **GOODNIGHT VIEWERS**

Sessh: **I WANT MY DAGHTER, RIGHT NOW!!!!**

Me: **'Snaps my fingers and sent Sess into a back yard pool far off somewhere to cool off. Then turns to everybody else'** Goodnight people!! I'll try to update soon**...Turns to see Sessh came back with murder in his eyes!** If I don't get killed by then!!

Sess: You're So Dead Human!!!


	3. A Song Of GoodBye!

Sess: Hi Welcome Back.

Me and Kags: **Tie to two chairs in a conner and gad.** Mumuhmm...mmumhmummmmunm  
(Traslation: When We Get Free...OooYou're One Dead Dog)

Sess: Yeah, Yeah!! Whatever!! **Turns and leaves the room with them still tied to the chairs. I snap my fingers and Shippo appears in front of Kagome.**

Ship: Mom?? Bret?? Why are you two tied to thoes chairs. **He runs over and you tied us.  
**

Me: Thank You Shippo!! Remind me to give you some candy later.

Ship: **CANDY!!!**

Kag: Okay while you read we're going dog huntting and to get Rin and some other kids and some candy, cake and ice cream form the candy store.

Ship: **CANDY!! **Candy, candy, candy, candy!!!

* * *

**Last Time**

"Momma!Momma!!rinandiwereplayingontheswingswhenthisguyjustwalkedupandpushmeandtookrin." He said in one breath.

"Okay Sweetie I didn't get any of that. Now Breath and tell me again slowly."

"Rin and I were playing on the swings when some guy came and pushed me and took Rin."

**"SAY WHAT???"**

**Now**

Kagome had felling it was another one of Shippo's tricks. But before she could say anything, Sesshomaru was already heading towards the swings set. There they saw someone with a blue hat on pulling on Rin's hand to come on and her yelling leave me alone. Sesshomaru was there first and hit whoever had their hands on his daughter.

"Damn it Sesshomaru!!" The man said and looked up at his brother. "Here I was tring to get Rin to show me where you were and here you come hiting me in my head." He yelled, while Shippo baust out laughing in the background.

** (The Song "Losing Grip" here is to give a little feeling to the story and because I like it.)**

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?**

Kagome knew it. He always found away to get InuYasha into troble somehow when he was around or near her. "Shippo." When he heard his mom call him he stop laughing. He knew his would get mad when he played tricks on her boyfriend, but for some strange reason, he didn't like the InuKitty and he like playing tricks on him. She walked over to him and wishpered in his ear "Thank you Sweetie!"

That made him smile and ran off to look for Rin. "What do you want now, Inu!" Sesshomaru asked as she walked back to him.

"First off, my girlfriend, and second give my keys back to the damn basement."

"No you can not have the keys to MY basement and..." He turned to face Kagome. "It's up to Lady Kagome to go to you. But I understand if she doesn't."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided **

"First off I'm not your's and second you're cheating on me with my own sister." She said.

That took him back a little. He thought she didn't know about him and her sister. "It was a one night thing I swear Kagome. I was drunk and I thought it was you and I didn't know what I was doing. You know I would never leave you for your sister."

"So What, Inu. If it was me would it had made a differencnes. It was my sister...my look a like...and you were with her more than once?!?" It was more of a quastion.

"What?? How did you...?"(Baka!!! You just gave yourself away!!)

**Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone **

That shocked her a little cause to tell the truth she didn't know exceat for what Souta said. "You forgot I have a little brother InuYasha and he was the one who cought you."

"Why that little..."

"Thats it InuYasha, We're though!! I'm tried of you always hurting my feelings. Don't talk to me again!!" She said to him than turned to leave when he called her back.

"Kagome Wait One Damn Moment!!"

"Why Should I?"

"Because I said so and I didn't call this relationship off."

"It's not your call right now."

"Look You Stupied Girl!!" He shouted as he grad her by her wrist. "I'm Not Letting You Go That Easily."

**Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided **

"Let Me Go InuYasha."

"Not unitl you say you love me."

"No!!"

"I Said SAY IT!!"

"NOOO!!!" And that done it. He backhanded her knocking her to the ground.

**Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**

"MOMMMMAA!!!"Shippo yelled as he saw his mom get hit by the one person he hated the most in the world.

"Bitch I'll Make You Say It." And just as he was about to hit her again Sesshomaru hit him.

**Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud **

"You have no right Inu." he said picking Kagome up off the floor as the kids ran to her and asking if she was fine

"Sesshomaru!! Stay out of this."

"If You Hit Her Again Little Brother, I'll Be The One To End Your Life!!" He said to his brother who was now shock.

"What's she to you Sesshy? A sex toy?"

**Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**  
**Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere**

"Don't you dare insaulte this beautily cearture." He snearled at him. "Just beacuse you don't see it does not mean I don't." He turned to her and pulled her closer to him. "I see...my fruture life in this girl" Then he kissed her right on the lips in front of everybody.**  
**

* * *

Me: I leave you with that to think about. 

Sess: **'Yelling in the other room.'** **UNTIE ME NOW WENCHES AND GET THESE DAMN KIDS!!**

Kag: But Sesshy said you wanted your daughter back and she would be lonely with out Shippo and the other kids by he side.

Rin: Yeah So Shut Up Daddy!! **'She hits him with the toy bat again.'**

Ship: **Stucks his head out the room where he and the other kids are having a party with Sessh.** Hey mom can we get more candy.

Kag: Sure Sweetie! I be there in a moment. **She said fulling a toy dog with candy.**

Me: What are you doing?

Kag: You'll see!! **Walks in the room where kids are then hungs the toy over Sessh 's head.**

Sess: **WHAT THE HELL?**

Kag: Alright Kids The Candy Is Inside The Toy Above This Guys Head!! **HIT AWAY UNTIL YOU GET ALL OUT!!**

The Kids: **YYYYEEEEAAAHHHH!!!!!! **

Sess: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

Me: Ouch!!

**Then one of the kids hit him in the balls. And he howls really load but no of them listen to him and just kept on swing their toy bats at the toy over his head.**

Me: Ooooo Thats going to hurt for awhile.

Kags: No kidding! Lets say good night and then go get some ice and bandeges.

Me, Kags and The Kids: GoodNight Viewers And Please Review!!

Me: Oh Yeah...I Forgot To Ask If You Want A Lemon In the Next Chapie? Answer soon Or Else!!


	4. A Song Of Love!

Sorry for the missed spelled words and up date  
Sometimes I type before I think  
Anyway, I decied to do a lime on the count of my friend  
who is suppost to be helping my with this story  
says that it's to earily to lemon...

Inu: **YOU JERK YOU TOOK MY GIRL!! **

Sess: Why don't you craw under a rock and die already and lets us live in peace.

Inu: Why don't you Go to hell and...

Me and Kags: **WELL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!**

Inu: Don't tell me what to do.

Me and Kags: **YOU'LL DO WHAT WE SAY, INUKITTY!!**

Inu: You know I really hate that name!

Sessh: Why?? I think it siutes you.

Inu: Shut Up Fluffy!

Sess: You Know Damn Well Not To Call Me That!

Me: Yeah...While they yell at each othe like kids again...

Inu: Bastrad!!

Sess: Worthless Half Breed!!

Inu: Bitch!!

Sess: On the contray baby brother. It is you who is the bitch or did you forget that your name means dog (Inu) and female demon (Yasha).

Inu: Mmmm...Fuck You!! **Stroms out of the room.**

Me:Ooookkkaaayyy...While I'm running after a pissed off catdog you keep on reading. **INUKITTY WAIT!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET!!  
**

Inu: **I HATE THAT NAME AND MY NAME!!!  
**

* * *

**Last Time  
**

**If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere**

"Don't you dare insaulte this beautily cearture." He snearled at him. "Just beacuse you don't see it does not mean I don't." He turned to her and pulled her closer to him. "I see...my future life in this girl" Then he kissed her right on the lips in front of everybody.

**Now**

"Wow, Kagome!! His brother kissed you right in front of him. What did InuYasha do?" Ayame asked.

"What do you think he did? He flipped of course. Then he said **'I'll make you regeat this Sessy' **and walked off." Kagome said pulling out some white candles from her alter. It's been a week since that little seacne in the park. Every since then she visted Sesshomaru for a play date with Rin or is on a date with him. "I'm starting to like him more and more each date and he is so kind to Shippo and Shippo seems to like him. And unlike InuYasha, he seems faithful and to good to be true."

"I say good ridunce InuTrasha, And Hello Sesshomaru!!" Sango said pulling out some snacks for later.

"Oh Sango...You only say that cause you can't stand anybody who hurting your friends." Kagure said "And besides, you still have that pervert of a boyfriend of yours to worry about. Rember the time he touched your ass and in some weird way he end up..."

"Shut up! You said you would never mechian that again for as long as I lived." Sango interpeted

"Well, when you stop acting stupied and I won't bring it up."

"Enough girls." Kagome said from outside. "Now come on! We're waiting for you."

"Coming!" they both ran outside where everything was ready.

"Now, lets get this party started!" Kagome said pulling her dagger out and wait to call on her dirction.

"North" Sango Shouted and tossed her dagger into the ground where she stood "Mother Earth we welcome you to our circle."

"South" Kagome Shouted and did the same"Father Ocaen we welcome you to our circle tonight."

"East" Ayame Shouted "Brother Fire we welcome you to sit with us tonight.

"West" Kagure Shouted "Sister Air we welcome you to our circle tonight"

"We are your children and ask for you to sit with us Gradean Light and my you bless whatever we do here tonight." They Shouted, then sat where they stand.

"So?" Kagure asked "What did everyone bring to our circle tonight?"

Kagome pulled out a blue box "These beads are for us to use for whatever." Kagome said as she pulled out different colors."Each color means something:

Blue- good derams/nightmars be gone  
Red-remebence/love  
Yellow- passhion/ passshionte  
Pink- true love/catching the eye of someone  
White- magic/spells  
Black or Purple- control over ones self/another  
Green- money/stop someone from doing wrong  
Gold- beauty/wisdom  
And Sliver- power/streaught."

"and the string we are useing has been sitting in holy water ane dried in the midday sun three times, so whatever you plan on doing it well work." Sango said pulling the string from a bag she had.

"I have some charms we can use." Ayame said pulling out a black box and pointed to the charms. "Each charm has an element in it. Land animals are earth, water animals are water, flying animals are air, mythical animals are fire, and any inscets or spiders are light."

"I bought perfumes and oils so we can dip them in them when were done" Kagure said showing them the bags of perfumes from the side. "They're lable so don't ask. Now lets get started."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few hours later they were done making braclets and necklaces. Each of them made at least four or five of them.When they were done the closed their circle and put out the candles and headed back inside. Kagome said good night to her friends as they left and head for bed herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that week, she, Souta, and Shippo went to Sesshomaru's house with Shippo for a play date. She was wearing the pink and red necklace that day. When they got to the door Rin was there to greet them. She pulled Shippo and Souta into the back yeard to play while. Kagome went to look for Sesshomaru. She found him in his in his room playing with his guitar. She didn't say anything but just listened to what he was playing.

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed  
With a word she can get what she came for**

**Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

She recanze that he was playing A Stair Way to Heaven by Led Zeppelin.

**There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
And you know sometimes words have two meanings  
In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven**

**Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

She couldn't explan what she was feeling...It was like he was just singing for her and only her. Like he was trying to reach her heart and soul.

**There's a feeling I get when I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who stand looking**

**Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

**And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forest will echo with laughter**

Then for some strange reason she started to laugh at him. He look to the door to see her but kepted on singing.

**And it makes me wonder**

**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean for the May Queen**

Then he stopped and stode in front of her. "I didn't hear you come in my queen." he said as he put his arms around her and lad of and kissed her on the check.

"You weren't suppost to." She said

"So Shippo and Souta are here."

"Yeah and don't worry they're in the back yard this time." She laughed from remebering the last time they were out on a date what they did. Rin and Shippo had repainted half of with her finger paints, made their own dinner, tied up their babysitter, the cook and maids and left them in radom of closets and almost set the house on fire. Now everytime she comes over she brings Souta cause for some reason they'll listen to him and not the other three baby sitters they had.

**(Warring Lime In The Wake.)**

"Good" Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and surprised her when he lifted her off the ground and brought her to her the bed and laid her gently on it.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru…ah…"

He chuckled and kissed her neck, saying softly, "I want you Kagome. I want you now." after he said that they kissed passionately, their tongues massaging the other's, she felt one of his hands wonder up her dress to her waist down and started to slowly stroke her thigh. He pulled away from her lips as he started to nibble on her ear. His hand went up higher and she felt his fingers feeling her panties as he blew in her ear. She tried not to giggle, but, she couldn't stiff a giggle that escape her as he trailed soft kisses down her neck and back to her mouth.

Sesshomaru kissed her deeply, tasting her mouth, claiming it. Then he pulled back and surprised her when he whispered "I love you, Kagome!"

She thought she didn't hear him right "What?"

"I said I love you my little angle."

She whispered back "I love you too!" And with that he catchered her lips kissed her lips hungrily. She wrapped her armed tighter around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru groaned and pulled her closely. He put his fingers in her panties and smiled as he shot a finger into the lips, Kagome screamed in pleasure as the finger moved in and out. She started to panted as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. He was getting to go deeper when **'CRASH'** come from down stair.

**(And Thats That Peopel!! No more Lime For You!!)**

They pulled away from each other and ran down stairs to see what the kids were up to now. What they saw was so cute that either of them were mad. Souta was covered with flour from head to toe, the cook was tie up in the back of the kitchen** (Again)**, Rin was covered in chocolate and Shippo had flour, egg and chocolate all on him and the broken dishes on the floor. They were in the now messes kitchen topping the cake they made.

"Alright Kids! Now before we eat this you have to go up stairs and clean yourselvies up and come back for cake and icecream."

**"YEAA!!!"** They shouted and ran pass their parents to the bathroom.

"What in the world Souta" Sesshomaru said looking at him. "I thought you were able to keep the house clean not be the one to make a mess with them."

"Not my fault you were so in my sister that you forgot the time and to feed your kids."

**"WHAT!!"** They both shouted.

"You heard me. And Kagome next time don't scearm when the kids are around cause if I wasn't here they would have called the police on you." He said cleaning up around the cake and himself and getting bowls from cabnit. "You want cake and icecream?" He asked them.

"Yeah. Sure why not." Kagome said.

"Sure" Sesshomaru shugged. After that everyone went home happy...exsert for the cook who they left tied up in the kitchen until one of the other maids found her in the morning.

* * *

Me: Well thats it for now! 

Kag: Right now we get to talk.

Inu: BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK!! **He yell from the chair he was tied to.** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TIE ME WITH!!

Me and Kags: The same string that holds your sagergation necklace down.

Sess: Anyway, a friend of mine asked what we ment by the Basement. Well later in the story you'll hear more about it.

Me: Yep and the battle of the bands is in the next chapie and don't worry Inu well be back with vengeance

Inu: RELEASH ME YOU...

Me: THATS IT!! **Snaps my fingers and InuYasha disappers (Still tied to the chair by the way)**

Kag: Where did you send him?

Me: **Grinnig evilly** Thats just say he's going to be really really pissed when he comes back.

InuYasha pops up in front of Kouga and his pack.

Kouga: Well, Well, Well!! Look at what we got here. A new chew toy for my wolves.

Inu: Don't touch me! I'm going to kill that bitch and why did she leave me tied up.

Kogua: Alright boys enjoy you new toy.

Inu: THATS NOT FAIR KOUGA!! **But he already ran off leaveing InuYasha alone with his wolves...** Nice Wolves...Good Wolves...You Don't Want To...**To late...They were all over him!!**  
Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Me, Kags and Sess: Good Night Good Night And Have Some Nice Dreams.


	5. A Song Of The Bands!

I want to say sorry for the late update and  
I want to thank everyone one has been reading  
This story so far. And I hope you to keep on reading...

Me: **'Sigh'. . . .  
**

Kags: What's wrong Bret?

Me: I'm worried about our little InuKitty. He's hasn't come back yet.

Sessh: You make that sound like a bad thing.

Me: Yeah your right! He might end up trying to kill me.

Sessh: Over my dead body!

Kags: Yeah!! Who eles is going to finish the story!!

**The door slams shut. . . . .I hid behide Sessh!**

Sessh and Kags: Speack of the devil!!

Inu: WHERE'S IS SHE??

Kags: Who??

Inu: You know who!** 'sniff ' 'sniff'** Where is the little**. . . . Looks at Sessh**

Sessh: What???

Inu: Hand the girl over Sessh.

Sessh: Make Me!!

Inu: Gladly!!

Me: Oh no you don't!! **Steps out from behide Sessh and snaps my fingers and he disappers (again)**

Sessh: Where did you send him last time?

Me: Sent him to say hi to his favorite a wolf.

Kag: Oookaaay!! By favorite wolf you mean Kouga right

Me: Yes!!

Sessh: Expales the smell of wolf

Kags: And why he was so madWhere did you send him this time?

Me: HummmThat's a good quastion???? Where did he end up???

**Some where off in another fanfic. . . . .  
**

Tenchi: Not another one!! **He said looking at the hole InuYasha made.**

Sasami: What is he?

Ryoko: I don't know, but he sure is cute.

Inu: I'm a half dog demon half human**. . . . .  
**

Washu: Ooooanother male I can study. **'Evil Grin'**

Inu: Don't Touch Me!!

* * *

**This part of the story goes out to my best friend!!  
Zeckie, Heres your part of the story told  
My way!! Love You Always!!**

**Last Time**

"Not my fault you were so in my sister that you forgot the time and to feed your kids."

**"WHAT!!"** They both shouted.

"You heard me. And Kagome next time don't scearm when the kids are around cause if I wasn't here they would have called the police on you." He said cleaning up around the cake and himself and getting bowls from cabnit. "You want cake and icecream?" He asked them.

"Yeah. Sure why not." Kagome said.

"Sure" Sesshomaru shugged. After that everyone went home happy...exsert for the cook who they left tied up in the kitchen until one of the other maids found her in the morning.

**Now**

"Thanks for watching Kohaku, Souta and Shippo for us Grandma" Kagome said getting ready to leave "Now you three be good for Granny Kaede."

"Don't worry sis we're always good around Nanna."

"Yeah momma!" Shippo said as he huged her and Sango good night "I hope you win momma and anutie Sango."

"And we'll be watching on the T.V. for you guys." Kohaku said picking Shippo up.

"Will do kiddo!!"

"Come on Sango" Kagome said as she walked out the door "Lets head out and get the girls

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Alright People we're coming down to our final three bands of the evening." The MC annonued. The crowed roar. "Alright, Alright people, It's time bring out our next group!! A negborhood favoites Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku also known as the 'Sons Of Zeus'!!"

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

Chorus  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When the boys finished they went backstge to wait for the winner to be called. Then Sesshomaru heard someone calling him. "Sesshy!!"

Sesshomaru looked around to see who was calling him then he saw Kagome and her friends. She ran up to him and kissed right on the lips. "Hello to you too my little Angle!!"

"Hey Sesshy. Hey Miroku!" Sango said.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hello my little Creampuff!!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that..."

"Anyway..." Sesshomaru interupted seeing how mad Sango was getting over the nickname. "These are our other band mates Kouga and Naraku."

"Sesshomaru you said you had an angle on your hands but this angle is more like a goddess if anything!" Kouga said shacking hands with Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome said blushing "Oh!! And these are ours other band members Ayame and Kagure."

"Nice to meet you all!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Five minmuts girls!" The stag manger said to them.

"Well we better get going then." Kagome said as she steal a kiss them him "Wish us luck!"

"With You!! Who Needs Luck!!" he kissed her one more time then she ran to the stage.

"Now ladies and grams, we welcome to the stage our last year winners and the queens of rock...Give it up for "THE GODDESS"

The girls got to their places and when the were ready Sango started them off as Kagome started to sing:

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Alright now That was 'The Goddess' people." The crowed roared as the MC took the stage again. "Now if all the bands would come back out and we can choice our winners for this year!!" The crowed went crazy as the MC walk down the line of bands but when it came down to Sesshomaru's band and Kagome's it was no contest. "Will it looks like we got a tie between 'The Sons Of Zeus' and our last year winners 'The Goddess'..." the crowed went crazy again. " Now we've got to a vote! Pull out the controler in front of you and hit one if you like 'The Sons Of Zeus' or two for 'The Goddess'! Do that now!" They waited awile for the poll to finish."And the winners for this year are THE..."**( I should end it right here just to make you mad...but I'm not that evil so here's your winner!!)**

"THE SONS OF ZEUS!!! by one point!!" **(Ha, thought it was going to be Kagome's band didn't you...Ha, Ha, Ha!!)** the crowed went wild as the boys steped forwaed to clam their prize from the MC. Then Sesshomaru says something to the MC and he grabes the mic one more time. "Sesshomaru would like to say something to a lucky lady friend of his at this moment." Then hands him the mic.

"I got something to ask a specal girl of mine and if Kagome can come back on the stage real quick I'll finish." She walked back out and asked wonder what he was up to? he just continued what he was saying. "I've known you for three whole months now..." he said to her in the mic "and you know me. You know that I head over heels in love with you and I adore your son too! So I ask Kagome Higurashi to come live with me and my daughter and in front of all these people..." Then he wennt down on one nee and pulled out a black box with a dimon ring in it "Will you become my wife?"

The crowed went carzy over this while Kagome was stun he asked. It took awhile to regsterin her brain before she answer. "YES, YES, YES, AND MORE YES!!" she said as ran and she put her arms around him and kissed him right there in front of everyone.

* * *

Me: Will Thats, Thats!! Hoped you liked it. 

Kags: Great now I'm getting married to Sessy!

Me: Hold ItI didn't say this was going to end pretty. You still got to worry about InuYasha and maybe someone eles.

Sessh: Speacking of the foolDid you friger out where you sent him?

Me: Yep and I'm going to leave there for awile.

Kags: And where would that be?

Me: I sent to my friend's fanfic of Tenchi Muyo, and as we speack, Washu is doing another study on dogs and humans. **'Grining Evily'**

**At Tenchi's**

Washu: Now hold still or its going to hurt more than needed.

Inu: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Sasami: Washu. he's been yelling since we put him in there...I think it's time for lunch.

Washu: HummmGood Idea!! Maybe if we feed him, he would shut up.

Sasami: Okay!! **She turns to InuYasha. ** And what do you like to eat??

Inu: **Sits down in the cage they put him in.** Raman if you don't mind.

Sasami: HummmHey!! How about a noddle lunch instead.

Washu: As long as you are cooking it I don't care.

Sasami: Yeah!! **She runs off to cook lunch...leaveing InuYasha with Washu.**

Washu: Now what were we doing? Oh Yeah, He, He, He!!

Inu: DON'T YOU DARE!!!

Washu: Now we can't have you yelling again now can we!! **She puts up a sound proof barrier around his cage.**

Inu:** . . . . . . . . . . . . .He's yelling but we can't hear him.**

**Back to Me Sesshy and Kags**

Kags: When are you going to bring him back?

Me: Maybe the next chapie.

Sess: Hopefully Not!!

Me: I might have to**. . . .'Sighs'**He's in the next chapieAll Well!! Lets say Good Night and leave already. This chapie is longer than it needs to be.

Kags and Sessh: GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE AND SWEET DREAMS!!!


	6. A Song Of Hero!

Kags: Hum? Bret, Is InuKitty okay??

Me: Yeah! Why??

Kags: Well**. . . .Looks at InuYasha who was hidding in a cornner away from me and her.** Maybe the fact he's been in that same cornner sicne you bought him home.

Bret: Yeah maybe I went a little to far this time!! Didn't I?!?!

Kags: A little?? **Stareing at me with death in her eyes.**

Me: Alright, Alright, Already!! I cheack on the damn dog already.

Kags: Good and while I'm gone feed him and make sure he takes a bath too.

Me: YES MOTHER!!!** I yelled as she walked out of the door!**

**After a few moments in the kitchen, I walked over to Inu with a bowl of ramen and slide it his way.**

Inu: Thanks!! **He said as he started eating.**

Me: Whaaaa!! You saying thanks to me!!Even after what I did to you. Who are you and where is the real InuKitty?

Inu: Stupied!! **Then with a zapping sound, he hit me in the back of my head. **It's still me!!

Me: What was that?

Inu: That crazy lady Washu put this chip in my brain and it porvents me from yelling or getting mad at anyone. That's why I can't kill you right now. **Then said looking around for something.** Wheres Sesshy and Kagome?

Me:** Starting to walk away from him.** Getting ready for a wedding.

Inu: ReallyWho's might I ask??

Me: Sesshy!!

Inu: Feh!! Who would want to marry that bastared?

Me: **Making sure I had my hand on the door. . . . . . ** KAGOME!! **Than ran out the door as fast as I can!!**

Inu: WHAT THE**. . . . .ZAAAAPPPP . . . . .He got shocked and spilled the rest of the ramen on himself as he got up to chase after me. . . . . . .**

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kagome home that night so she can pick up all the kids. As she walked to the house where her Grandmother lived she heard an unwant voice behide them. "Well!! If this isn't a cozy sight!!" 

'What the fuck' She thought as she turned to face the voice. "What do you want hoe??

"Now thats no way to talk to your older sister that way" Kikyou said as she walked up to her.(** HA HA to the people who thought it was Inu!! HA HA and More HA HA HAAA!)** "And to answer your qustion I'm on my way home."

"Whatever you say sister"

"Who might I ask is this?"

" I'm her fiance!!" said Sesshomaru as he put his arms around Kagome.

"Really??"

"Yes and if you don't mind we have to get going!" He said pulling Kagome with him into the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they got there Shippo ans the others were still up and ready to go. When they got to Sesshomaru's, all the others were there and Rin was still up. So they decied to spend the night there sicne it was late. Kagome decied to put Rin and Shippo to bed.

"Hey Kagome!!" Rin said as she got in the bed with Shippo. "Is it okay for me to call you momma too sicne your marring my daddy?"

"Sure it is Rin."

'Yawn' "Momma can you sing that song you always sing to me for Rin too?"

"Sure Sweetie." She said. Then she started to hum a little and then the word came to her

**Hontou ni taisetsu na  
Mono igai subete sutete  
Shimaetara ii no ni ne  
Senjitsu wa tada zankoku de**

**  
Sonna toki itsu datte  
Me o tojireba  
Waratteru kimi ga iru**

Kagome pull the blacket up to them and kept on singing even if she didn't feel the extera peoson that walk into the room.  
**  
Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
Taema naku aru you ni**

**  
Hito wa minna kanashii kara  
Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo**

**  
Aisubeki mono no tame  
Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**

Kagome notice that Shippo fell asleep while Rin was trying to stay up for the rest of the song but failing.

**Deatta ano koro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
Kizutsuke atta yo ne**

Then Rin fell asleep too, but Kagome kept on singing to them while they slept so they would know that she was still there with them.

**Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
Taema naku aru you ni**

**  
Deatta ano koro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
Tadoritsuitan da ne**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**  
When she finish the song she stood up, kissed each of her kids**(Note I said her's!!)** heads and turned just to scream a little but load enough to wake the kids up. "What...d...d...do...y...you want?"

"Just to hear an angel sing." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her. **(Ha again to those people who thought it was Sesshomaru who was watching her!! HA, HA, HA)** "What do you think you're doing bitch." He wispared to her and pulled her closer. "You think I don't know about you being with my brother and now you're trying to marry him. What do you think you're doing you little tramp." Then he pulled her out of the room and shut the door.

"InuYasha leave me alone!!" Kagome said now a little sceared of him and the way he was acting.

"Not on your life. You're mine!! Not his,mine!! Who do you think you are running off with someone eles and not just someone eles, my own brother!!" Then he draged he to his room and thorw her onto the bed.

"InuYashaWhat the hell are you doing?" She asked as she saw him locking the door. Then he slaped her.

"Claming what is mines!!" He said as he jumped on top of her.

**"Ahhhh. . . . .INUYASHA GET OFF ME!!!"** She yelled as she felt him riping open her shirt. She tried pushing him off but he was stronger than her and he slaped her again and pushed himself on her more. When he started to pull down the skirt she was wearing she reallt started to scearmed loader.

Then someone was bang on the door. **"INUYASHA!!" **It was Sesshomaru **"INUYASHA LET ME IN NOW AND HAND OVER KAGOME!!" **he yelled from the other side of the door.

**"NO!!"** He yelled back. Then the door was broken in. **"WHAT THE. . . . . ."** He got to finish cause Sesshomaru throw him cross the room. Then Sango ran in the room to Kagome.

"You okay Kags?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaken thats all!" She said pulling her shirt closed as the others camed in. "He didn't do anything."

"How dare you touch her" Sesshomaru said punchung Inu in the gut as he got up. "Thats the last staw Inu." Then he grad him by the collar of his shirt. "I want you out of this house by tommrow!! And If you come with then ten feet of Kagome againI'll Kill You!! Do I make my self clear!!" Then throw him back on the floor and walked over to Kagome. "Lets go." He said as he picked her up bridle-style and walked out the door with Sango and the others at his heels.

* * *

Me: Well Thats All Focks!! Hoped you liked it. **Turns back to the T.V. Now happy that I can finish watching Naruto in peace now for now. . . . . .!!!**

Kags: Bret? What is that you put InuKitty in? She asked as she walked in with Sesshy who was now **looking at the human size-sound proof-uneasy to break, Thanks to Washu, Human/Demon proof Hamter Ball that is being held in place with the stand that came with it.**

Me: A human size-sound proof-haster ball, that he can't get out of. **I said still watching the T.V.**

Kags: And why is he in there?

Me: **'Grining Evily'** Cause he told me to put him in there!! **Then looked at InuYasha who got zaped a few times from the chip for getting mad and shouting. Then was trying to break out of it to get me.**

Sesshy: **Also watching.** I like it!! And it's sound proof so you can't hear his mouth all day long. Is this an earily wedding gift for us?

Me: Maybe?

Kags: Thats so wrong and you know it.

Me: I know it and you know I'm evil and I know you love every minite of it.

Sesshy: I do!!

Kags: Sesshy!!

Sesshy: Whaaat?? It's true!! See look**. . . . .Grad Kagome and pulled her to the front of the wheel and kissed her so InuYasha can see it.**

**InuYasha started to run in the ball tryin get Sesshy away from Kagome.**

Sesshy: See!! Look how stuiped he looks trying to get out, so he can come in between us!!

Kags: I guess your right!! He, He!! **Then when InuYasha stopped runnig and stares at her.** Hey Bret?

Me: Yeah?

Kags: How do we get him out of there.

Me: It's voice activated. Me or Sesshy have to say the word while near the ball to let him out.

Kags: And why not me?

Me and Sesshy: Cause you'll say it and let him out!!

Kags: Oh!! And whats is the word anyway??

Me: **Not falling for it, I wrote the word on a big sheet of paper, and showed it to all. Only InuYasha started to painc** **as he saw what the word was.**

Kags: Sit!?!? **Then InuYasha hits the bottom of the ball's floor hard.**

Sesshy: You're right!! You really are evil!! **He said sit on the coach with me as Kagome ran over to InuKitty to say sorry!!**

Me: You think thats bad watch this turn to face Kagome and InuKitty Hey Kagome!!

Kags: Yeah?

Me: Why don't you come over here with us?

Kags: I don't feel like sitting with**. . . . . Then InuYasha hit the floor again with a little spin and a few zaps too.** Ohhh!!! Sorry Yasha!!

Me and Sesshy: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

Kags: Oh Shut Up And Say GoodNight Already!

Me and Sesshy: GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE AND SWEET DREAMS AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!!


	7. A Song About Me And My Leaveing!

**Okay Now. . . .I can't keep foucs right now!!  
And I'm tried from School, Friends, Family, and Work!!  
So I'm going to give the story and taking a brake. . . . .**

Kags: **A BRAKE!!!!**

Me: Yeah! It'll only be until I get my thoughts together.

Kags: And what are we going to do until then?

Me: You're smart, you firger it out. Until then don't brake anything while I'm gone please and **NO PARTIES GIRLS AND NO FIGHTING BOYS!!**

The Boys: We won't!!

The Girls: And we'll make sure of it!!

Me: You Better!! Please watch them Kaede.

Kaede: Well do Child. **Then I left the room.**

Kaede: I'm Going to start lunch now.

Everyone Else: Okay!! **They said as she left for the kitchen. **

Kags: Great!! Now what?

Ship: We can all play games or something.

Rin: Yeah!! Why don't we play card game!! That way none of the boys can cheat.

Kog: Hey!! **Runs after her with Shippo, Miroku, and Ayame to play 'Rich, Man Poor Man'.**

Sesshy: Hey Inu!!

Inu: What?

Sesshy: How about a game of battle ship to past the time?

Inu: Sure, but no cheating by reading my mind or whatever it is you do.

Sesshy: Fine, just go get the game. A**nd walked to the other end of the room.**

Kagure: I call winners!!** She said as she and Naraku followed them.**

Kags: How about we go and play **'Super Smash Brothers 3' **or **'D.D.R.'** or **'D.A.D.'**?

San: I Call D.D.R.!

Haku: Me too!!

Sot: Me Three!! **He said and walked with them to other end of the room where the T.V. was.**

Kiky: And what am I suppost to do? Just sit here and wait?

Sesshy: No!! You can clean or go found something to do besides bug everyone else or join one of our groups!! **He said not taking his eyes off his game in case InuKitty tried to cheat.**

Kiky: But no one has any thing fun to do!!

Sesshy: Or Better Yet Leave. No Is Trying To Stop You. G3 **He said still not turning from his game.**

Inu: Damn It!! You Sonk One Of My Battle Ships!!**  
**

Kiky: Fine!! I'm going out then. **Then left with no knowing or even caring.**

**This part was written by a friend of mine who says I need a brake from it all.  
So thats what I'm going to do.  
I'll start writing again when I come back from  
My Hawaii get away with the love of my life!!  
SO ALOHA PEOPLE SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!!!**


	8. A Song Of A Really Sweet Lemon!

**Hey people!! I'm back and with bells on.**

**I have new ideas of how the story should coutine and more.**

**I'm skiping a head to the story for now so enjoy and **

**I hope you had a Happy St. V. Day And a Chines New Year!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Song Of A Sweet Lemon!!**

**Last Time **

**"Ahhhh. . . . .INUYASHA GET OFF ME!!!" She yelled as she felt him riping open her shirt. She tried pushing him off but he was stronger than her and he slaped her again and pushed himself on her more. When he started to pull down the skirt she was wearing she reallt started to scearmed loader.**

**Then someone was bang on the door. "INUYASHA!!" It was Sesshomaru "INUYASHA LET ME IN NOW AND HAND OVER KAGOME!!" he yelled from the other side of the door.**

**"NO!!" He yelled back. Then the door was broken in. "WHAT THE. . . . . ." He got to finish cause Sesshomaru throw him cross the room. Then Sango ran in the room to Kagome.**

**"You okay Kags?"**

**"Yeah. Just a little shaken thats all!" She said pulling her shirt closed as the others camed in. "He didn't do anything."**

**"How dare you touch her" Sesshomaru said punchung Inu in the gut as he got up. "Thats the last staw Inu." Then he grad him by the collar of his shirt. "I want you out of this house by tommrow!! And If you come with then ten feet of Kagome againI'll Kill You!! Do I make my self clear!!" Then throw him back on the floor and walked over to Kagome. "Lets go." He said as he picked her up bridle-style and walked out the door with Sango and the others at his heels.**

**Now A Long And Awited Lemon  
**

Once Kagome got a new shirt from Sesshomaru, she ashed to be taking home. Sesshomaru said he would take her and said he would stay with her just in case InuYasha decied to go after her again and he would leave Shippo and Rin with Sango and the others as longs as they don't brake anything or do anything stupied while he was gone.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

When thaet got to Kagome's She showed him where everything was in the small house. She showed him where her room was and where he would be staying for the night. Kagome told him that she was going to take a shoawer and go to bed and left him in the room by himself. He had no idea what came over him but after he heard the water running for a good five minutes, he went to her. As he walked insde the bathroom she was in (Does she ever knock or lock doors around here.) she was crying to herself.

**A new day, oh..oh..  
A new day, oh..oh..  
I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear**

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He took off his clothes and get in with her.

**Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you**

Kagome was crying when she felt someone behind her in the shoawer. When she felt Sesshomaru's arms go around her, she lend into his touch. She was starting to get arousal when he started to rub her sides making her sigh a little and relax more into him.

**Hush, now**

She turned to face him and got lost in his eyes. She felt as if she was on cloud nine as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

**I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

He saw how she acted to his touch and wonder how far would she go. But when she turned to face him he thiught he saw a angel right in front of him. He want her more than anything in this world. So when they're lips touched he felt like the world had stop just for them.

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**

Kagome was drowning in the taste of him as she kept rubbing her breasts against his chest, torturing him and exciting herself more. He was keeping his hands busy. They were rubbing and feeling her hips and ass, pulling her closer. He broke off the kiss to trail his lips over her cheek to whisper huskily in her ear. "You know if you keep this up. . . . .I might lose it."

Kagome shivered as his breath tickled her ear. She tilted her head up and licked the tip of his ear."Lose it then. . . As long as I'm with you I don't care." Then she captured his lips again.

**A new day has... come  
Oh...**

Kagome moaned into his mouth, and pressed her chest closer to him, silently begging for more. He smirked as he slowly kissed and licked his way down her chin to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She shifted her head to give him better access, showing her submission as he gently sucked at her skin, leaving a mark. Then he turned the water off and picked her up and carried her to the room she showed him.

**Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy**

He dried them both if then laid her on the bed. He slowly laid a trail with his lips and tongue to her right breast. He gently flicked the tip with his tongue, causing her to cry out and arch up off the bed, pressing herself closer. Her hands were tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp, raking it with her nails. Her hands fisted when he pulled her whole nipple into his mouth and started flicking it roughly. He let go of that nipple to move on to her left one, not willing to leave it neglected.

**Hush, nowI see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

While he was satisfied that both breasts had received enough attention, he moved on. Moving farther down her body. His hands held her hips still as he slowly licked his way to his goal.

"Sess … Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped out.

He smirked as he slipped his claws into her womanhood. Then he slipped his tongue out to flick at her bud, causing her to cry out. He clasped one hand on her hips, while the other slipped up to caress her. He gently slid one finger in her while his tongue started rhythmically flicking her. He could feel her muscles clenching his digit. So he gently slipped another in to stretch her, as he was pumping in and out. He could hear her panting, and she was holding his hair in a tight grip. She was close. Sesshomaru slid his tongue down to her opening, and added it to his fingers, tasting her essence. He removed his fingers to start caressing her clit as his tongue continued its foray in her opening, quickening the pace.

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has...**

She arched off the bed, crying out his name again. He lapped up her essence and continued to fondle her, allowing her some time to come down. He gave her bud a final flick and prowled up her body, locking his lips on hers to show her he was pleased with her. Kagome moaned into his mouth. She started rubbing her core up against him.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed against his mouth. "Please." She wanted him inside her, now!

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has... come**

He pulled back to look at her, searching her eyes. He saw her lust and desire. But he also saw her love, love for him. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Love, this will hurt you. But only for a moment." He assured her.

She gazed into his eyes. "I trust you. I love you." She whispered.

"And I you, my love." He said as he thrust quickly into her, stopping once he was fully seated within.

**Ohhh  
Hush, now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy**

Kagome cried out in pain at his intrusion. He covered her mouth with his to stop her cries. She started whimpering as the initial pain passed. She moaned and arched up into his thrust, while letting go of his the kiss. He set a slow rhythm to get her used to the feel.

**I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

He started to pump into her faster and harder. Beads of sweat started to coat her face as he went faster. Kagome still felt that he was holding back so she started to rub the top of her entrance coming in contact with his member. This pushed him over the edge as her dull nails pinched his cock slightly.

"Ohhhh Sesshomaru faster. . . .harder. . . . ." She moaned. Sesshomaru complied and leaned towards the wall and held her shoulders downwards pushing her into him more. He started to ram into her harder and faster.Kagome didn't have time to register what was happening to her. Her mind had gone into a state of numbness due to the immense pleasure. She felt her walls tighten and she closed her eyes as she moaned his name.

"Ohhh Sesshhhooomarrruuuu. . . . . ."

**I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

Her climax came swiftly and she didn't even have time to recover as she spilled her juices over his cock. This didn't stop Sesshomaru or push him over the edge. He kept ramming into her harder and faster. Kagome's eyes were closed and her mouth was in an 'o' form not able to move it or not wanting to she just relished in the immense pleasure. Sesshomaru felt his thing start to lose his stamina so he rammed even faster if that was possible. He felt her walls tighten again and climax this time bringing him over the edge and spilling his seed in her.

**Hush, now  
(Ahh..ahh... A new day... Ahh..Ahh..)**

Sesshomaru smiled as he no longer could support himself that he just fell donw on the bed. Both of them breathed deeply as he laid next to each other and he pulled her close. They relaxed themselves for an hours rest. Snuggling closer, Kagome sighed in contentment as they shared the body warmth of each other. She rested her head on his chest as Sesshomaru covered their bodies with the covers that ended up on the floor.

Kagome yawned sleepily and exhaustedly as her eyes drooped that she couldn't keep them up much longer. She smiled as she whispered with a yawn.

"I love you Sesshomaru" Then she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled her tighter to him and kiss the top of her head and whispered to her.

"And I you!! Forever and a day!!" And Fell asleep too.

**Hush, now  
(Ahh..Ahh... A new day...)**

* * *

Me: I'M BACK 

Kag: And with a happy tune too.

Me: Well I had to make it up to you some who.

Inu and Kiki:**. . . . . Are both in the ball again.**

Me: Why is Inu and the hoe back in the ball?

Kag and Sesshy: They got on everyone's nerves!!

Me: And, where is everyone eles?

Kag and Sessh: Out!!

Me: And, why are you two still doing here?

Sessh: You ask to many quations women!!

Me: **Looks at him and know he did something wrong. **Alright You Don't have to tell me. **Looks at Kag.** Kagome!!

Kag: Yes?

Me: Can you come with me and help me get the rest of my bags down stairs??

Kag: Sure?**. . . . .  
**

**A few minutes later**

Me: **I walk over to Sessh.** You Are ONE Sick Dog. **Then walks to my room and lock myself in.**

Sessh: **Looks at the door where Kagome stood.** What in the world??

Kag: I told herEverything!!

Sessh:** . . . . . .Disappers right in front of Kagome.**

Kag: Sessh? Sessh? **Then run to my room door.** Where Is He Brett??

Me: I'll bring him back next chapie **(Maybe!)** **I said from the other side of the door.** Say Good Night Kagome.

Kag: Good Night People!! **Then turns back to the door.** Girl, Bring Back My Man, Right Now!!!

Me: NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!!! GOODNIGHT PEOPLE!!


	9. A Song Of Reruns

**Kags and Me:** Hi!! Welcome To Our Little Rerun.

**Sesshy:** Rerun?

**Me:** Yes!! We are going to talk about the events that lead us to where we are now.

**Ship and Rin:** Are we in it?

**Kags:** Everyone's in it!

**Me:** Well, let's start with the beginning.

**Kag:** Right, well I was born. . . . .

**Me:** No, no, no!! Not that beginning. More like when you and Sesshy first started dating.

**Kags:** Oh. . . .Well that was a night I won't forget.

**Sesshy:** Yeah!! We even had Shippo and Rin with us.

**Flashback**

Two days later, they were at the playground again talking, when Sesshomaru said "How about you, I and the kids go out to eat tonight?"

"Oh! You mean a date with you and Rin and Shippo. Sure! Why not!"

"Yea!!" Shouted Rin and Shippo.

"Where to?" Sesshomaru asked the kids.

The kids looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, No!" Kagome said seeing their faces

**"SAMMY CAT'S PIZZA HOUSE!!"** They shouted.

"I knew it." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Alright then. Sammy's it is." Sesshomaru said. Then takes Kagome's hand and leads her to his car.

**End of Flashback**

**Sesshy:** It wasn't all that bad.

**Kags:** His right. It was much worst

**Back To Flashback**

They had just walked in to Sammy Cat's Pizza House, when the kids ran off to play and Sesshomaru went with them, while Kaogme went and got a table. She was waiting for them to come back when one of the cat charters walked towards her. "Hey there pretty lady." It said. "Want goes have some fun?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a date right now." She said "And besides, I don't do cats."

"What kind of man would bring a sweet thing like you, to a little kid's place?"

"The one right behind you." Sesshomaru said. He was standing there with the pizza they order as the kids ran over to her. "Scram cat."

The men were having a little face off, when Shippo said "Hey Rin! Isn't that Taffy the terrible tabby?"

"Yeah!! And he's hitting on your mom." She said with a devilish grin.** "LET'S GET HIM!!" **she yelled scaring Kagome.

**"AAAHHHHHH"** They yelled as they ran towards to attack the stupid cat.

"What in the. . . . ." Taffy said as the kids jumped him knocking him into Sesshomaru and knocking the pizza onto him.

"Why You!!" He said and punches him right in the face, making him fall over again.

"Sesshomaru!?!" She said watching him knocking out the cat.

"What?. . . . He derives it!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Few minutes later. Taffy was dragged away by the other cats and the kids went to play. Leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome at the table to wait for their other pizza that Sammy was getting for them because of what happened. Sammy came with the pizza and the tokens Sesshomaru had bought earlier but forgot to go back to get them. "Here you go folks and I hope that Taffy didn't bother you to much."

"Don't worry about it. We're just fine." Kagome said smiling at the cat. "Oh, but there's one thing can do."

"What might that be?"

"Could you take a picture with the kids?"

"Sure!!" After a couple of shots with the kids, Sammy left and the kids ran off to play while the pizza cooled off.

Later Kagome called the kids over to eat. When they finished, Sesshomaru divided the tokens up into three piles. One for Rin, one for Shippo, and a pile for him and Kagome. Once that was done they ran off again to play some games.

**Later **

When they were done playing games. They cashed in their tickets. Shippo got a toy top, a fox keychain and a bag of candy. Rin got a little toy dog, a dog whistle and candy as well. Kagome also go a toy dog but hers was bigger, two key chains, and a toy ball for her cat. As they were leaving Rin thought they had given her a busted whistle so she gave it to Kagome who only laughed at her and told her it was a dog whistle and told her that it was to high for any human to hear but a dog can. She showed her how it worked on the dogs near by and they started to bark and howl in pain. Rin wanted back then just so she can bother the next door neighbor's dos who destroyed 3 of her favorite toys.

Sesshomaru drove them all home and by the time they got to Kagome's house, Rin and Shippo were asleep in the back seat. Kagome got out, got Shippo, and carried Shippo as they made their way to the door with Sesshomaru at toe. "We had a wonderful time." She said to him. "Thank you! You are very sweet and thank you for saving me earlier."

"No, Prob." He said "Anytime just call me." Then he lean of to kiss her only to be blocked by Shippo.

"No Kiss On The First Date. Grandma's 1st Rule!!" And fell back to sleep.

**End Of Flashback **

**Me:** It wasn't all that bad.

**Kags:** Yeah! You're right.

**Sesshy:** Yeah! It was cool but that was only half of our date. The other half was later that night.

**Flashback **

It was 1am, when someone called her, and Kagome couldn't decide either to throw a shoe at the phone or answer it and yell at the person on the other end. . . . . She got up and answered it. "Hello."

"Kagome, My sweet!" She hung it up. Then the phone rang again.

"What do you want Miroku?" She yelled into the receiver.

"Now, Now, Kagome" Said Miroku. "No need to be hustle."

"You've got 10 seconds to explain what you want before it hang up this phone again."

"Sesshy told me to call you."

"And?" Now she was listening.

"He said to meet him outside of your house in 30minutes."

"Fine! But if you're lying, There well be **HELL TO PAY**" Then she hung up the phone again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

30 minutes later Kagome was still waiting and was wearing nothing but her favorite blue silk nightgown and a long over coat. Then a black limo pulled up in front of her house. Then the driver got out and opened the door and Sesshomaru. "Hello my sweet." He said looking her over. "My, my! Don't we look lovely tonight!"

"Spare me the sweet talk and tell me what you want." She snapped at him. "It's almost 2am and I got work today at 6 and I only had 2 hours of sleep."

"In time my lovely." He said in a sweet voice. "But for now, come and take a ride with me."

"No way."

"Aww! Come on!"

"**I SAID NO!**" Then she turned away from him. "I'm going back to bed."

"Come on, Kagome." He called out to her before she reached the door. "I set just everything up for you."

"And it couldn't wait until morning to show me."

"One, it is morning and two, this gift only shows up before dawn. Now come on. You'll love it. Trust me on this." Then he stretched out his hand. She stared at for a second and took it and pulled her into the car, the driver shut the door behind them, walked to his side, got in and drove off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Well? Where are we going?" she asked 10 minutes later.

"You'll see."

"You're mean, you know that." She said turning in her seat. "First you kidnap me from my sleep and then you're driving me somewhere and won't tell me where."

"Well, where's the fun if I do tell you? You'll just have to wait and see where we are going."

"I'm really starting to hate you right now."

"Then go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there."

"Fine!" Then turned her back to him and fell back to sleep.

**Dream**** Land**** 101 **

(At least that's what me and my little sister call it)

She was at the playground with Shippo "Shippo go play with Rin" She said as she walked over to the swings. As she started to swing she felt someone's hand push her high up. She turned to see who it was. It was. . . . . .

**Me:** Wait! Hold on a minute.

**Kags:** What?

**Me:** What dose this have to do with anything?

**Kags:** It's part of my story.

**Me:** But what does it have to do with the story now?

**Kags:** Nothing!!

**Me:** Skip a head then.

**Kags:** Awww!! But I wanted to finish.

**Me:** No! On with the story.

**Sesshy:** Wait. Who were you dreaming about?

**Kags:** That's going to be my little secret since I can't finish telling my dream tail.

**Sesshy:** Aww! Come on Kagome. Tell me!

**Kags:** No! Now finish the story and maybe I'll tell you later.

**Sesshy:** Fine then. I'll won't finish the story then.

**Kags:** Fine, then you'll never know who I was dreaming about that morning.

**Sesshy:** Fine!

**Kags:** Fine!

**Sesshy:** Fine!

**Kags:** Fine Then Leave!

**Sesshy:** Fine! I'll Well Then. **He walks out stemming mad.**

**Me:** Oh Boy! Now I can't hear the rest of the story.

**Kags:** Well, then too bad. It's your fault to begin with.

**Me:** Whatever! Anyway, until we get Fluffy back we can't continue.

**Kags:** Fine with me.

**Me:** Fine! I'm going out tonight anyway. Say goodnight to the good, the bad, and the all around cool people.

**Kags:** **GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!! Then walks out of the room with me. **


	10. A Song Of Confrontation

**Kags:** I Hate You!

**Sesshy: **And I Hate You More!!

**Kags:** No I Hate YOU MORE!!

**Me:** **Sighing while watching them from the sofa with Inu.** Oh Hi!! It's been a mouth and these two are still at it so I would like to welcome you to the I Hate You More Then Life It Self Show. Staring Mr. Cold Fluff and Ms. Evil Nag.

**Kags and Sesshy:** HEY!!!

**Inu: **It's true. You two have been fighting for two weeks and it's really annoying now.

**Me:** Inu when did you start to care what they did?

**Inu: **When you left me to watch the kids. You know damn well I don't work well with kids.

**Me:** But I thanked you didn't I.

**Inu: **Yeah but Love, that one little date we had wouldn't do me much, and besides that I don't see you as much any more. How about you and me go on another date and leave the kids with their parents.

**Me:** Wait. I was going out with you before I asked you to take the kids.

**Kags:** You went on a date with my ex.

**Sesshy:** You went on a date with my brother. What did I tell you?

**Me:** Hey! It's free game and who do you think you are my father?

**Kags:** I can't believe that you go out with a cheater, no good of a dog

**Me: **Hey! Don't talk about my Inu like that. And besides he knows what would happen if he cheats on me. **Turns to Inu.** Don't you?

**Inu:** Yes, Love.

**Sesshy:** Damn Yasha!! She got you on a tight leash.

**Inu:** Not as tight as the one Kagome has on you. The big baby cries at night cause he can't be with his Kagome and then whines about me cooking and says that "Kagome's cooking is better then yours".

**Sesshy:** Shut Up!!

**Rin:** But it's true daddy.

**Ship:** Yeah!

**Inu:** It's a damn shame when your kids rat you out, isn't it.

**Sesshy:** Out The Both Of You!! **He yelled as the kids ran outside to play.**

**Kags:** **Runs of to Sesshy and starts to cry.** Awww, Sesshy!!

**Sesshy:** What is it? Why are you crying my love?

**Me:** Cause she was kind of doing the same thing.

**Sesshy:** Kind of?

**Me:** Yeah but differences of the fact that she ripped up half of the stuff you gave her and half of my stuff too, broke half of my dishes, listen to nothing but sad songs and she found out that she**...Kagome put her hand over my mouth.**

**Sesshy:** Found out what?

**Kags:** Nothing!! Nothing at all. **Then moved her hand away.**

**Me: I turned and looked at her, then to Inu, then back to Kagome. **He's going to found out one way or another.

**Sesshy:** About What??

**Kags:** Nothing!! Nothing at all!!

**Inu:** Why don't you tell him already?

**Kags:** Cause I'm not to sure of myself yet, and how do you know?

**Me:** I told him.

**Kags:** Why?

**Me: **Cause I can't keep this on the down low with everyone. Besides he's the only person I told.

**Inu: **And unlike her I don't talk about my family or friends issued to anyone but them.

**Me:** Hey!! It's only because we're the only friends and family you have. **I mumble under my breath.**

**Inu:** Anyway. **He grabs me around the waist**. We should tell him and them to finger it out.

**Me and Kags: ** No Way!

**Inu: **But Why? Why not tell him and get it over with?

**Kags: **ALRIGHT already!! I'll tell the bastards that I'm...I'm

**Me and Inu:** COME OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!!

**Kags:** Alright!! I'm...Ahhh

**Sesshy: **Your what? Cheating on me? Leaving me? Toying with me? Pregnant? What?

**Kags:** Ahh...The last one. **She said in a whisper while looking at the floor.**

**Sesshy:** What?

**Kags:** I'm pregnant Sesshy!! **She said a little louder. She looked up to see what he was doing, only to see him with a calm look on his face.** Sesshy??

**Sesshy:...**

**Inu:** Hey Bro, are you okay? **He pat him on the back and Sesshy fell to the floor.**

**Kags:** SESSHY!!??

**Me:** Well, he took that well.

**Inu:** You call this well?

**Me: **Yeah!! At least he didn't do what my dad did when he was told about my mom being pregnant with my brother.

**Inu:** And what was that?

**Me:** He locked himself in his room and told my mom he be down when he was as good as dead.

**Inu:** Ouch!! How she get him out?

**Me:** She said she was going to set the house on fire with him still in it starting with his room.

**Inu:** Scary!!

**Me:** You think?

**Kags:** Can you two end this damn fic already and help me with Sesshy! **She said from the floor with Sesshy's head in her lap.**

**Inu and Me:** Sure. Whatever.

**Me:** I hope you keep on reading this fic.

**Inu:** Yeah and in the next Chapie, we'll get Sesshy to finish his story then a wedding is in order.

**Me:** Until the next up and down we bid you...

**Me, Inu, and Kags:** GOODNIGHT AND AUDO!!! **We said as we picked up Sesshy and left the room.**


	11. Another Song Of Hurt And Findings

**Kags:** **Give Fluffy his coffee while he's reading the paper** Sesshy!! Are you ok to up?

**Fluffy: **Yea.

**Me:** Well you don't look ok to me.

**Fluffy: **Leave me alone. **Turns back to the newspaper he was reading.**

**Kags:** Leave him alone for now. I'm going to the store so have fun. **Walks out of the room.**

**Me:** Whatever Fluffy. **Goes back over to my computer.**

**Inu: **He'll be fine. Leave him be.

**Me:** Whatever you say. **Looks up.** Oh, Hey!! Sorry didn't see you there.

**Inu:** Hello Ladies!! Do any of you want to hand over your numbers cause I lost mine.

**Me:** Keep that up dog boy and I'll de-man you here and now.

**Inu:** Chill Brett. I was only playing.

**Me:** Acting like Miroku of all people. Anyway, some of you are wondering how Kags got pregnant. Well most of this story is kind of taking place in real yet weird world experiment so we speak, and it only takes one time for someone to get pregnant you know.

**Fluffy: **So why not use their names.

**Me: **Cause I don't have to Fluffy, and its more fun this way. **Looks back down at my work.** You know what? Screw it I don't have time for this. I'm finishing my story here and now.

**Fluffy:** **Spits his coffee out in a cartoon fashion all over his paper.** What?? Why?? What about mine?

**Me:** You know what, you talk to much for a fur ball and I don't give a damn about your story anymore and I would like to finish this before the end of the year.

**Inu:** Yeah, Yeah! She only says that now cause she's in a contest with her friend for the best story and to see who finishes first.

**Me:** Snitches Get Stitches Yasha!!! **Pulls out the thread and needled.** Or Would You Like To Be Put In The Ball And Be Sent Back To Washu!! Huh Dog Boy?

**Inu:** Noooo!! **Runs out the door.**

**Me:** Get Back Here Dog Boy And Take You're Beating Like A Man!!! **Goes after him.**

* * *

**This pat of the story goes out to my best friend Megan a.k.a Mag.  
Gals for life!!!  
But let that be the last time we plan a wedding with the gang,  
but at least we had fun and this is after that intro of  
Kagome admitting she's pregnant and yes that was and still is part of the story.**

**Getting Ready For War Or A Wedding**

"Well what color theme Kags?" **Sango asked.**

"I don't know." **(Kagome)**

"How about black?" **Kagura add.**

"No!" **(Kagome)**

"Yellow?" **(Ayame)**

"Maybe!" **(Kagome)**

"Pink?" **(Sango)**

"Ewww, Hell No!!!" **(Kagome)**

"Fine then. What is the damn color Kagome?" **(Ayame)**

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE DAMN COLOR IS!!!" **(Kagome)**

**Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kagura were all sitting in Kagome's house, working on wedding plans.**

"Well, how about Sesshomaru's favorite color." **Kagura**

"That would be white, red, black, and blue."** (Kagome)**

"Something old, something new, something BLUE."** (Sango)**

"Blue??" **(Ayame)**

"I don't know." **(Kagome)**

"Come on Kags! What do you have to lose?" **(Sango)**

"How about my fiancé." **(Kagome)**

"Well then how about a theme period." **(Kaugra)**

"That could work." **(Kagome)**

"What happen to a basic wedding. You know a white dress and all." **(Ayame)**

"Where's the fun in that Aya." **(Kagome)**

". . . . . . .Good point." **(Ayame)**

"So what should the theme be?" **(Kagura)**

". . . . . . . . . ." **(Kagome)**

". . . . . . . . . ." **(Ayame)**

". . . . . . . . . . " **(Sango)**

"Hey!! How about we do something from one of our favorite kid movies" **(Ayame)**

". . . .Yeah we can do that. But what do you have in mind?" **(Kagome)**

" Alice in Wonderland." **(Ayame)**

"No!" **(The Other Three Said Together)**

"The Little Mermaid" **(Ayame)**

"No way are we having it in the water!!" **(Kagome)**

"Well. . . . . . . . How about Ferngully?" **(Ayame)**

"The one about the fairies and that one human protecting the forest from evil and other humans?" **(Sango)**

"Yea!!" **(Ayame)**

". . . . . . . . You know what. . . . .That's not a bad idea." **Kagura**

"That would be fun. I guess we're stuck with the blue or black dresses idea." **(Kagome)**

"We can have on Halloween and have all the guest and kids dress up." **(Ayame)**

"That's a great idea." **(Kagome)**

"Now we're getting somewhere."** (Sango)**

**They talk and made plans about what they were going to wear and what kind of flowers they should have. Later Kagome would go over the plan with Sesshomaru when he got back from work.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Around 4 Kagome went to go get the kids from their after school program. Sango went with her cause she wanted to finish planning with her and she needed to go to the store for snacks and drinks for them and the kids. They split up and would meet in front of the school. On her way there she run into the into the one person she didn't want to see.**

"Hello, Kags"

"Want do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my girl."

"I'm not your girl any more InuYasha."

InuYasha grabs her wrist and pull her close to him. "Yes you are and no matter who you run to or with your my girl."

"Let go of me InuYasha." she trying to get away from him. "I'm marring Sesshy."

He slapped her. "I don't care who your marring, you well and still are mine, You Stupid Girl." He said as he slapped her again knocking her to the floor where he kicked, with his steal toe boots, her in the stomach hard.

"WHAT THE HELL!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTURD!!" Sango yelled as she ran towards where InuYasha and Kagome were.

"And what are you go to do if I don't. "He said as he kicked her hard in the stomach again.

Sango than snapped she walked right up to him and punched him dead in both eyes and then kicked him right in the gut until he was out cold (which wasn't long by the way as strong as she is. . . . . . .three times). After he was out cold she ran to check on Kagome.

"Kagome. . . . . . ." No answer "Kagome. . . . . . ." Still no answer she rolled her over and checked her plus. Her heart was still beating, but it was too slow. She called 911.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(A/N: I Hate Cliffes (sometimes) so for you I'll continue. When This Note Is Done It Will Be 1:46am New York Time)

**While she waited for the doctor, she call Ayame to pick up the kids and to call Sesshy. With in minutes everybody (and I mean everyone except Kikyo) was there.**

"How are they? Are They Ok?" Sesshy asked.

"I don't know. The doc hasn't come out yet." Sango (oh and Sango knows too, its just everyone else in the wind) said with her head down. Just then Doctor Suikotsu walked into the waiting room. (A/M: Me: Yea That's Right!! Doctor Suikotsu From The Band Of Seven Is In The Houspital Helping Kags Out And What : p)

"Doc how is my grandchild?" Kaede asked the doctor.

"They're doing fine."

"No one cares if InuTrashu is ok (He's here too but in a coma thanks to Sango)We just want to know how my sister is doing." Souta said to him.

"And I repeat 'They're' ok." Everyone except Sango turned to Sesshomaru.

'Why do I have the feeling that I'm doing to die today.' he thought to him self as they looked at him with death in their eyes. "I can explain."

"You better young man." Kaede said.

"Whoa Sesshy. You got Kagome Knocked Up quick." Kohaku said receving a hit in the head by his sister and best friend.

"Oh My God!!! Kagome. . . . .Our Loving Sweet Kags Is Going To Have A Baby." **(Ayame)**

"Sango did you know anything about this." **(Kagura)**

"Yep." **(Sango)**

"What you knew and didn't tell us." **(Both of them)**

"Kags was going to tell you two tonight after all the planning and all." **(Sango)**

"No wonder she ate all those pickles out of that jar." **(Kagura)**

"She ate my pickles?" **(Shippo)**

"Yeah even drunk the juice and all. It made me sick to watch but it was funny as hell when Kagura tried to take one." **(Sango)**

"How was 'That' funny. She bit me." **(Kagura)**

"Can we go and see mother now." **(Rin)** **(Kagome said it was ok for to call mom)**

"Yes but three at a time." **(Suikotsu)**

* * *

Kags: Ok! We're closing this Chapie cause **Hears Inu yell and a loud crash in the next room.**

Sesshy: Brett is playing cat and mouse with my little brother and we don't want to brother her.

Me: Screw the stitches. When I'm done with you you're going to need staples."

Inu: Koi Please . . . . . .No No NO . . . . . .NOT THAT PLEASE. . . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOO **It goes quite. . . . . . Real quite.**

Kags and Sesshy: **Look at the door**. . . . . . . . . Ooooookkkay.

Kags: Umm. . . .We're going home. Goodnight People.

Sesshy: Audo and wish InuYasha Luck cause from the sound of it he just might be dead.

Kags: Sesshy Come On!!! **Both Leave The Room.**


	12. A Song Of Becoming

**Me:** Hey There It's A New Year And I Wanted To Start It Off By Bringing New Life Into It Sooooo. . . . . . . .

**Kags and Sessy:** LET'S START THE SHOW!!!

* * *

**Cats And Dogs Don't Mix Well With Baby Soup**

**In the memory of Lilly, Max, and Cocoa the best dogs and cat anyone can ask for.**

"Awww" Sango said. "Come on you still can't be mad at Sesshy are you?"

"Hell yea I'm still mad at that egotistical, self centered, selfish arrogant ass." Kagome said. She's been mad at Sesshomaru for three weeks now and all because they have different views on pets.

**_Flashback To Eight Months After The Whole InuYasha Thing._**  
**(A/N: They deiced to wait until the baby was born first before they got married. Something about dropping the baby at the alter.)**

"You and the baby are fine now, Kagome. You're free to go now." Doctor Suikotsu said to Kagome on her daily check up.

"Thank You, Doctor Suikotsu. Where would we be with out you."

"Well don't worry about it too much. Now I need you to come back in two weeks for the baby's last check up, Deal."

"Deal!" She said and shook his hand.

**Kagome left the hospital after she signed all the papers the doc gave her. Sesshomaru was there to pick her up.**

"Hey Love!" He said walking up to her. "Ready to go home."

"Hey yourself and yes I am." she said walking to the car.

**_On their way back to Sesshomaru's, Kagome asked if she could go home to get her pets. He said yes so the went to her house first. When they left they left with two containers of fish, a bird, and two carriers he had no idea what was in it cause she covered it._**

"Kagome dear, whats in the carriers?" He asked as the left the house.

"Don't worry about it." was all she said as she fell asleep in the car.

**_He nothing more. They got to the house and he carried Kagome out of the car and told a maid to bring all of her pets as he took he up stairs._**

**_Two Hours Later. . . . . . . ._**

**_CRASH. . . . . . . .SMASH. . . . . . CRASH. . . . . . .BASH. . . . . . .SMASH. . . . . . . ._**

**_Kagome woke to these sounds. She got up right away and was about to run down stairs when Shippo and Rin ran in with Buyo and Kirara._**

"I told you daddy or his dogs don't like cats Shippo!!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that he had Max and Cocoa with him."

"What is going on you two?" Kagome asked them. Then a bang on the door made the two jump and run to the bed where Kagome was as the door busted open showing an anger Sesshomaru, a siberian husky**(Max)**, and a mean looking rottweiler**( Cocoa)**.

**"HAND OVER THOSE CATS NOW!!!"** he yelled.

**"GET THOSE MUTTS OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"** Kagome yelled back.

"Not Until I Get The Cats." He said a little calmer on the count of he was talking to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, get the hell out of here with those dogs you're scaring the children." she hissed at him.

"Fine, but you and me need to talk." he said as he left the room with the dogs.

Kagome followed him and told the children to stay in the room with the cats.**_(A/N: Need I explain what they were fighting about when they left the room. . . . . . . . . .I think not!!!)_**

A load **CRASH** was heard before Kagome stomped back to the room where the children were. "Shippo Get Your Things And Put Buyo And Kirara **BACK** In Their Carries. **WE'RE LEAVING!!!**"

"But Why???" They asked at the same time.

"Just do what I said Shippo."

"I Want To Go Too!!!" Rin yelled.

"Oh, Right. Just go and pack quickly."

They did what was told of them and they left without a word.

Mean While Sesshomaru Wakes Back Up. . . . . . .After Kagome Hits Him In The Head With A Vase.

"Ouch" He said feeling his head. "**_Note To Self:_** Never make Kagome **MAD** While she's preagnet . . . . . . . . . or ever for that matter."

**_He got up to see if he could found her still in the house. But he was too late and not only did she leave but she took the children as well. He walked over to the phone and called Sango and told her what happen. She yelled at him for a little while but then said she would keep an eye on Kagome and the kids but he would have to make up with her on his own._**

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome, was getting sick of Sango telling her what to do. So she got up and was on her way out the door until. . . . . . . . . ."Ummm, Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"My water broke."

"WHAT???"

"I Said. . . . ."

**"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!!!"** She said in a panic. **"OMG, YOU'RE A WEEK EARLY!!!** Ummm. . . . . **OK,** Ok, ok! We can work this out. Just breath for now Kagome and relax. Ummm. . . . . . . .Shippo Call your Grandmother, my brother and your uncle! Rin call the hospital and your father. Tell them to meet us at the hospital. **HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!!!"**

* * *

**Me:** Ok!! That's It for now!! I'll. . . . . . . .

**Sesshy:** Well Do No Such Of A Thing!!!

**Kags:** That's so maen, Brett!!!

**Me:** Ok, Ok, Ok. I'll finish it. Party Poopers.

* * *

**_In The Houspital. . . . ._**

"Kagome breath already." **(Sango)**

"I Am Damn You." **(Kagome)**

"Kagome, Dear please calm down." **(Ayame)**

**"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" (Kagome)**

"Who are you talking about dear." **(Ayame)**

**"YOU DAMN WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT. I'LL DE-MAN HIM BEFORE I GET PREGNET AGAIN!!!" (Kagome)**

"Ok. You can do that at a later time but right now just breath and calm down." **(Kagura)**

"The Next **FUCKING PRESON WHO TELLS ME TO BREATH OR CALM DOWN, WELL BE TAKING THEIR LAST BRAETH TODAY!!"**

"**OK!!!** And that's my quew to leave." Souta said running out the door.

**"MEN!!!" (All of them)**

"Ok, now that we got that out our system. . . . . . . ." **(Sango)**

**"I'M KILLING ALL THE MALES IN THE WORLD!!!" (Kagome)**

"Well the most of us anyway."** (Kagura)**

"Hey? Where did the doctor go???" **(Ayame)**

**_On the other side of the door. . . . ._**

**"I'LL DE-MAN HIM BEFORE I GET PERGNET AGAIN!!!"**

"She's not series is she?" **(Sesshomaru)**

"Man I hate to be in your shoes right now." **(Kohaku)**

"She could be, and there's only one way to found out." Doctor Suikotsu said **(Got scare himself and left the room before Souta In search of Sesshomaru.)** handing Sesshomaru the doctor's outfit so he can go in as well.

**_As Souta walked out, he vowed that if his girl was anything like he's sister, he would not have any kids. "I weather adopt then go thou this." He saw Sesshomaru and Doctor Suikotsu. He wished them luck and Sesshomaru the best of wishes. He was going to need it._**

Back In The Room Of Pain. . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and held her hand. Big mistake which he found out the hard way as she pushed and squeze his hand to death while yelling at him. "I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Alright now Kagome, I see the head so stop pushing." Suikotsu said trying his best not to faint. "Ok Kagome, when I say push you push Ok." When she nodded "Ok and. . . . . . . . . .Push Kagome, Push!!"

She pushes with all her might all while cutting off the blood curalation from Sesshomaur's hand until they heard the sounds of a baby crying.

"Its a. . . . . . . .Girl. . . . . . . . " Doctor Suikotsu fainted.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW 


	13. A Song Of Forgiveness

Me: Lets get this show on the road already.

Kags: Ready When You Are!!

Sesshy: Indeed.

Inu: Then Start in 5. . . .4. . . .3. . . . .2. . . . .

* * *

**_What I Like About. . . . . . You Really Know How To Forgive._**

"Kagome!! Kagome!! Kagome!!" The maid call for her.

"Yes Mika?" **_Kagome said as she walked in the hall. She was in the twins room looking for them but couldn't seem to found them anywhere, and seeing as the kid's maid is looking for her meaning she cant found Rin or Shippo either meaning all four of them were up to no good. _**

**_After Doctor Suikotsu fainted Kagome went back in too labor. Turns out she was having twins, a little girl who they named Yoko and a little boy they named Yoshi. They were quick to learn how to crawl in two months and with both of them along with Shippo and Rin were like hell on earth with the maids but little angels with their mother. It's been three months since the twins was born and the wedding is next month and Kagome was getting cold feet. She missed her friends and their smart-ass remarks. They were setting everything up for her while she was with the kids and from what she heard the boys were helping out too by changing the theme again to Paradises in Heaven. She also heard that Ayame and Kouga were getting closer to each other and was in a relationship of their own. She was missing so much but she couldn't be any happier if she tried. _**

**_As she and Mika went to the backyard to see it they spot any of the kids, she smelled something burning. She ran to the backyard were the smell was stronger, and what she saw scared her half to death. Three of the near by trees were on fire, but all she heard was the kids yelling for help._** "Mika Call The Fire Department And Sesshomaru!!" **_She yelled as she ran towards the fire. When she got close enough she could hear the kids crying but weakly. She looked frantically for them when she saw one of the branches fall above her. She jumped out of the way but ended up twisting her ankle. _**

"Shit." She said when she could get back up.

"Momma!!" Shippo yelled as he ran over to her with Rin.

"Good your ok." She said sitting up. "Where are the twins?"

"Proudly still hiding in Max's doghouse. It's their bath time." Rin said still crying.

"Good two least to worry about." She said to her self as she pulled them closer to her. Just then she heard someone call her name. "Over Here!" She yelled back praying it was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!!" InuYasha yelled as he ran over to her.

"InuYasha??" She said a little shocked that he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming over to talk to you when I saw the fire and a frantic maid calling 911. Are you and the kids ok?"

She looked over at the kids. They both look fine to her. "Yea. I just twisted my ankle but we're fine."

"Ok let's get all of you out of free." He said picking her up. "Ok kids hold on to my shirt and don't let go." He told them as he began to walk the way he came.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

**_Sesshomaru showed up at the house fifteen minutes after Mika called him. He was working on the Basement again trying his damn hardest to get it back on track and was wishing InuYasha would just come back when his cell rang. As he pulled up the drive way he saw the fire men putting out the fire, and InuYasha coming out of the woods with Kagome and the kids. He ran over to them and pulled Kagome to him as the kids ran to him. He never been so scared in his life. He thought not only would he lose the kids but Kagome as well, if InuYasha hadn't save them. _**

"Thank You, InuYasha." he said to his brother.

"Anytime." InuYasha said coming out of his shock. Sesshomaru never says thank you to anyone. 'Kagome has really changed him after all.' He thought to himself. "Let's get Kagome check. She twisted her ankle while she was in there."

Sesshomaru nodded and they all head to the house to call the family doctor.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

**_Doctor Suikotsu had just finished checking Kagome's foot. (He somehow became the family doctor. . . . . . . funny right)_**"She'll be fine she just twisted her foot. Just keep her off for it for three days and she'll be up and about her old self." He told Sesshomaru and InuYasha who were waiting outside for the doctor to finish.

"Thank you, Doc." Sesshomaru said walking into the room where Kagome was. InuYasha followed behind.

"Hey!" Kagome said as they walked in the room.

"Hey! You ok love?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled up a chair near the bed.

"Peachy!"

"Listen. If you two need time I'll come back later." InuYasha said.

"No, no, you came here for something and I want to know what it is."

"Well. . . . . ." He hesitated. "I want to come and say I'm sorry, to both of you. Kagome, I should have never cheated on you or should I have laid my hands on you. My anger got the best of me and losing you made me snap, and Sesshomaru I am also sorry for trying to take Kagome from you. I know that she loves you and you her, and I would like to wish to be part of this ever growing family you started."

"Oh, InuYasha!!" Kagome sighed. "Who said you weren't part of this family?"

"But I thought. . . . . . ."

"You thought wrong little brother." Sesshomaru interrupted. "We never said you were not part of this family. You are my brother, Kagome's brother-in-law, and the kids uncle, and let no one tell you different."

"Hmmm!! I fact you're in the wedding so come to the fitting next week ok." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

InuYasha was shocked. Not only was he part of the family but he was in the wedding as well. "I be honor to be in your wedding." He said. Now he was happy and was about to walk out of the room when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"You can also move back in. Kagome and I talked about it and would love to have you around and play with the kids when she and I can't and I'm sure the maids wouldn't mind one bit."

"Really??" InuYasha wasn't sure if he needed his ears cleaned. 'Was my brother . . . . .The person who doesn't give a damn about a damn thing besides he's new family asking me to come back?? In this house??' InuYasha thought in shock.

"Yes and once you're back in you and I can decide what to do with the Basement. Can't seem to get the place back on track for some reason."

"I'll Do It!!!" InuYasha shouted and shook Sesshomaru's hand. "Thank You Big Brother."

"Don't thank me." He said. "Thank your new sister. She was the one who set me straightened me out."

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Thank You Kags. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks. That's what I always liked about you!!"

"And what is that." She said playing.

"You really know how to forgive." InuYasha said catching on to her game.

"Yeah keep on whispering in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, cuz its true thats what i like about you." She song smiling at him.

"Life couldn't get any better or worst for that matter then this." Sesshomaru said as Kagome and InuYasha throw pillows at him.

* * *

**Me:** Oh happy joy days and a bottle mountain dew. I don't really feel like writing anymore today.

**Kags:** Whats wrong Brett? Didn't you have a fun V-day??

**Me: **I hate that damn holiday!!

**Kags:** Why? It's a time for love. It's a day where you can show off your love to someone dear with hugs, kisses, roses, diamonds, and. . . . . . . . . .

**Me:** Another excuse for a woman to spend of their hubbies money or have him buy everything and/or if he forgets to get yelled at. Love is for fools!!

**Kags:** What do you have ageist V-day or love for that matter?? . . . . . . . . . . Unless??

**Me:** Unless what??

**Kags: **You didn't have anyone?

**Me:** I. . . . . . **_(Cell Ring's Hate How Much I Love You)_** Oh boy. Now what has he done?? **_(answers the phone)_** 7:30 at the Ollie's Noodle Shop‎??? . . . . . .But . . . . .No. . . . . . . Yes. . . . . . . . Fine I'll see you then. . . . . . . . .Prev!! **_(Hangs up the phone)_**

**Kags:** Who was that??

**Me:** My Boyfriend/Koi. He wants me to go to dinner with him. **_Stands up and starts to walk out the room._**

**Kags:** Where are you going now??

**Me:** I have to get ready.

**Kags:** I thought you said love is for fools.

**Me:** No matter what I say I'm Fool in love with a Fool who's an early bird sometimes. Besides, I'm paying for it if I don't show on time.

**Kags:** What a charmer.

**Me:** No, he just knows me so well, and I never lose the little games we play.

**Kags:** Games??

**Me:** How late are you? How mad can I make you before the night is over and so on.

**Kags:** Ok, but before you leave say Goodnight.

**Me:** Audo, Audo!! Parting is such sweet sorrow.


	14. Wedding Shakedown

_**Me:**_ What do we say to the nice people Kids?

_**The Kids:**_ Let's Start The Show!!

* * *

_**Wedding Shakedown**_

Okay! How do you see a wedding? People crying for joy…….congratulating the bride and groom…….taking pictures……cake, drinks, and food everywhere but a plate. Yea you heard me right, food everywhere mixed in a rat that smells like all hell, a pissed off groom with cake in his face, the best men tying to catch five kids and two dogs, and a bride who was having the biggest laugh attack in her life.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

It started with what looked like Kagome getting cold feet. At first she was going over her life to this point and how it fell into place.

Let's see she fell in love with her ex's brother. She's got three more kids. She patched things up with her ex and soon to be brother-in-law. What else could she ask for? I mean yea sure she was nervous about the whole thing and running seems like a good idea right now but really what more can she ask for. Her uncle Jinenji was here to give her away along with her favorite cousin Shiori who was now InuYasha's girlfriend.

He had ended it with Kikyou when he found her in bed with her ex, which was why he went to apologize to Kagome. While they were getting fitted for the wedding was when he first met her. He asked her out that very day and she said yes. Shiori was the best thing that could have happen to him.

A knock came from the door brought her back to reality "Hey Kags!" Sango said looking in the room. "You ready yet?"

"Almost."

"Nervous?"

"Only a lot."

"You're not thinking about running Kags are?"

"Running sounds good."

"Oh no!" Sango said as she ran to the door. "Girls! Get in here Now!!"

"What's up Sango?" Ayame asked as she walked in with Kagura and Shiori.

"Kags' getting cold feet"

"This late in the game?" Kagura said "Too late now Honey!"

"Don't I know it." Kagome said "It's not that I don't want to marry him it's just…..."

"What?" The girls in the room said.

"I just feel unworthy of everything."

"YOU WHAT??"

"I said….."

"We heard you." Shiori snapped. "Now you listen here Kagome! You are a Higurashi woman and we never back down or out of anything, do you hear me. Unworthy!! Unworthy my a-s-s, you of all people shouldn't be saying that. I will get grandma in here if you don't your ass out there and marry the man you love right now, and you know how she's gets when we quite anything!!"

"Ok, ok, ok I'm going." Kagome said walking out the door.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Sango said to Shiori as they following Kagome.

"Hey! I'm not that bad and besides Kagome worst."

"We know!" They said taking there places.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome stood next to her uncle as the girls got ready to walk down the walkway. "Nervous?" he asked

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Cause it shows on your face." Her uncle said pulling something out of his pocket. "Here this is for you."

"What is it?" She asked as she opened the little box. It had a little ring in it that had four hearts with Shippo's, Rin's, the twins and hers birthstones in them. "Oh uncle Jinenji, it's beautiful!"

"Read what it says on the band."

She looked and smiled. "'All we need is family & love!' Mom used to say that all the time. Thank you, Uncle!"

"Anything for you, my dear" He said as he kissed the top of her head as their cue came on. "They would be so proud of you, you know that right."

"Yeah, I know."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"I Now Pronounce You Mr. And Miss. Takahashi!" The priest said. "And You May Now Kiss The Bride!"

Flashes of lights went off and cheers went up. Congratulations went around and who was next to get married. They walked into the court yard where the reception was. Everyone was having fun. The grown ups had their area, the kids had their own table with the dogs (Sessh said they'll watch the kids), and the dance floor was full. What could go wrong? How about Kikyou and her ex/boyfriend Hojo that's what.

"What is she doing here?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"I don't know. She's your sister!" He answered back.

"Little Sister." Kikyou said as she walked of to them. "I do believe that my invite got lost in the mail so I was a little late please forgive me."

"Of course Kikyou." Kagome said with a smile.

"Here we got you a little something on your wedding day." Kikyou said handing Kagome a blue box.

"Thank You!" Kagome said putting it with the others. "Please enjoy."

"Thank you, sister" Kikyou said walking to a near by table with her date.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Meanwhile...The kids were bored and five bored kids with two dogs is just calling for some trouble.

"I'm bored!" Shippo said.

"Me two." Rin said.

"Me three." Kanna said. She was only here cause Kagome and Kagura asked her to play flower girl with Rin.

"Hummm...Lets go check out the present mom and dad got." **_Shippo_**

"Wont we get in trouble?" _**Kanna**_

"Nah! Not as long we have the twins and the dogs with us." Rin said following her brother with the twins beside her.

"Ok by me." Kanna brining up the rear with Coco and Max.

They went though ten presents before both Coco and Max growled at the gift Rin was holding.

"What's you two?" **_Rin_**

"Its that present Sis." Shippo said taking the blue box from her. "It kind of smells."

"Well then open it." Kanna said from behind him.

(Here it comes...forgive me on what I'm about to do but this is how it went down.)

As so as he opened it a rat jumped out. The girls screamed, which made Sango go see what they were doing which led her to scream which made the rat run which set the dogs off who chased after it which led to Kagome jumping on the table knocking InuYasha's plate into Shiori who throw her plate missing him and hitting someone else who ended up throwing their plates starting a food fight, which led to Kagome trying to calm everything down the best she can from the table she was standing on, which led to someone throwing mashed potatoes at her which led to her falling into the wedding cake and knocking part of it off which landed in Sesshomaru's face while he was trying to help her which led to the rat running back to the kids who ran from it while the dogs were still chasing it knocking the fruit punch bowl into InuYasha which led to InuYasha chasing after them which made a pissed off Sesshomaru call everything to a halt.

When everything came stopped except the kids, the dogs, and InuYasha cause of the rat, the only thing everyone heard was Kagome...Laughing up a storm.

* * *

_**Me:**_ Well that's it!!

_**Inu:**_ Wait...that's it.

_**Me:**_ Yep!

_**Kags:**_ Still Laughing up a storm.

_**Rin:**_ Is mom going to be ok.

_**Me:**_ _**Looks over at Kags.**_ I think so.

_**Inu:**_ Who's big idea was it to bring the dogs?

_**Ship:**_ Thats in the next chapie.

_**Kan:**_ Yep! So hush Kitty!

_**Inu:**_ What The...

_**Me:**_ Inu...**_Pulls out a dog leash_**

_**Inu:**_ Noooo...**_Runs for the door_**

**_Me:_** Say Good Night Kids. **_Runs after him_**

**_The Kids:_** GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
